


Blue Eyed Monster

by pawns (driftingstar)



Series: Blue Eyed Monster [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Possessive Yuuri, Scary Yuuri, possessive boyfriends, possessive yuugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/pawns
Summary: In which Yuugo is moping and Yuuya is stuck in the middle of the most terrifying lover's spat in history.Pawnshipping.  College AU.





	Blue Eyed Monster

****  
  


“Um,” Yuuya says. 

 

“What,” Yuugo grits out without looking at him as he continues to eviscerate his mashed potatoes. He’s holding his chopsticks so tightly that Yuuya can hear them creak. 

 

Yuuya clears his throat.  And clears it again.  “Is everything… is everything alright?”  He immediately wishes he hadn’t asked when Yuugo’s eyes flash with fury.

 

“Everything’s  _ fucking perfect _ ,” he snarls, slamming his hand down with a particularly vicious jab.  The entire table rattles, but it’s just as well that the other students had long since vacated the table. “Why wouldn’t it be? Who needs that creepy, selfish, sadistic, plant-fucking asshole?!”

 

“Um,” Yuuya says again. He braves a look across the cafeteria, only to shrink down into his tray when he suddenly sees his own death in a pair of murderous violet eyes.  “Is that why you guys aren’t sitting together?”

 

There is a snap and Yuuya barely has enough time to duck before pieces of Yuugo’s metal chopsticks go whizzing by. Yuugo whirls on him, snarling and Yuuya thinks his eyes might have been glowing.

 

“Why the hell would I want to sit next to that… that…  _ cheating bastard _ ?!” Yuugo punctuates his words by slamming a fist down on the table and Yuuya winces when he sees cracks spider-webbing away from the point of impact.  Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuya notices that said cheating bastard seems to be smirking at something, but when he takes a closer look, Yuuri is talking disdainfully with Dennis. 

 

Yuuya quickly backtracks, raising his hands in wide-eyed surrender.  “I mean, well.  Yuuri… Yuuri doesn’t… he doesn’t seem like the type?”  Just the opposite, Yuuya thinks with a shudder.  There isn’t a single soul who doesn’t know about the extreme, unhealthy obsession that Yuuri has for his boyfriend. Anyone who tried to get close to Yuugo or mess with him all met with an untimely end. (Sometimes, Yuuya wonders if his own days might be numbered too.) So it was supremely unlikely that Yuuri would suddenly decide to  _ cheat _ on Yuugo.  Plus, Yuugo is the master of jumping to conclusions.  

 

“Maybe… maybe it’s just a misunderstanding?”

 

“Just  _ look _ at him,” Yuugo growls as he very unsubtly glowers across the hall.  He had picked up a spare pair of chopsticks and was in the process of bending them as well.  “He’s with Macfield  _ again _ .  He’s not… he’s not even looking at me… After what that bastard did!” 

 

Detecting the unhappy timbre in Yuugo’s tone, Yuuya hurriedly surges forward to comfort him. He can deal with an angry, vengeful Yuugo, but a weepy one is completely impossible.  “Hey… hey. Calm down, Yuugo…!  I’m sure there’s some kind of explanation for this.” He reaches out to give Yuugo a tentative pat but that turned out to be the wrong choice because Yuugo’s eyes suddenly turned watery and miserable. 

 

“Tomorrow… After tomorrow, we’d have been dating for a year, yeah?” he says in a wobbly voice that does not bode well at all. 

 

Yuuya nods with a bone-deep weariness as he takes a moment to remember what a year it had been. “Yeah.  I know.  Trust me, I know.”  

 

“So… I wanted to do something for it, you know?  Like, other normal couples.” 

 

Yuuya makes a strangled noise that barely just passes as agreement.  “Yeah. Normal couples,” he repeats faintly.  He’s terrified to ask, but he knows Yuugo will tell him anyway.  He always does.  “So, uh, what did he do this time?” 

 

It’s sort of amazing how fast Yuugo’s face goes from forlorn to furious again as he gnashes his teeth.  The second pair of chopsticks splinters in his grip.  “What did he do? What did he  _ do? _  So I suggested that we make plans and the fucker just BLOWS ME OFF!  Says he’s too fucking  _ busy _ , and then I see him  _ skulking around with Dennis fucking Macfield _ !”   If looks could kill, Dennis would be mincemeat mixed into a drum of cement and tossed into the ocean. Yuuya hurriedly grabs his shoulders to stop him from getting up and marching across the room.

 

“Yuugo, please,” he says helplessly.  “I mean. Yuuri and Dennis are just friends, right?  They’ve known each other for ages--- I mean, Yuuri doesn’t have a problem with you hanging out with me?”  He hopes.  Yuugo’s expression crumples again and Yuuya mentally sighs and starts to rub his back.  

 

“You… you didn’t see them,” Yuugo says miserably.  “They were… they were…”  Apparently, whatever Yuugo saw was too much for him because his voice breaks.  He suddenly throws his arms around Yuuya so he can cry into his shoulder.  Yuuya tries not to cry as well when he feels a horrifying chill down his back and knows that Yuuri is suddenly paying a lot of attention. 

 

“There, there,” he gulps as he pats him stiffly, torn between being terrified and genuinely wanting to comfort his friend.  “I’m sure it’ll be alright, Yuugo.  You guys… just need to… talk?  And.  And if Yuuri really did cheat on you, then he doesn’t deserve you.”  Stupidity must be contagious because Yuuya sees his life flashing before his eyes when a dark shadow suddenly looms over them.

 

He looks up slowly and tries not to whimper when he sees Yuuri staring down at them, his gaze somehow cold and searing at the same time. 

 

“Yuugo.  A word,” Yuuri says with such venom that a normal person might have passed out by now. Yuuya just barely holds on.  Mostly because Yuugo is refusing to let him go.

 

Yuugo only glares up at him with puffy red eyes.  “What do you want you stupid, lying, cheating, piece of shit?”  If Yuugo had been anyone else, he would probably be a smear on the ground by now.  But Yuuri only purses his lips in displeasure.

 

“Come here.  _ Now, _ ” he hisses, hands twitching like he is about to strangle someone.  Someone like Yuuya.

 

“Fuck off,” Yuugo hisses back, his arms tightening around Yuuya, much to his dismay.  “You don’t get to tell me to do anything anymore!  Go back to your… your  _ beau _ .” 

 

“Yuugo…” Yuuya whispers in panic as he gently tries to nudge his arms away.  “Yuugo, you guys really should talk…!”

 

Yuuri lets out a low growl that turns Yuuya’s veins into ice.  “I’m not going to ask again. Come.  _ Here _ .”

 

“Make me,” Yuugo snarls and Yuuya instantly loses all hopes of survival.

 

Pain explodes in his spine as the world suddenly flips on its side.  It takes Yuuya a full five seconds to realize that Yuuri had single-handedly ripped him out from Yuugo’s stubborn arms and tossed him into another set of benches.  He lies there dazedly as he watches as Yuuri grabs onto Yuugo’s wrists to stop him from punching him and slams him down on the table, sending food and cutlery flying every which way. 

 

“You fucker!  I’m gonna kill--” Yuugo’s outraged screaming is abruptly cut-off when Yuuri smashes their mouths together in one of the most violent kisses he has ever seen.  Yuugo is more than displeased, hands twisting madly in an attempt to break free and even kicks out at Yuuri, clearly aiming for his balls.  But somewhere between trying to murder his supposedly unfaithful lover and swearing vengeance against Dennis the homewrecker, Yuugo somehow starts to kiss back just as violently, wrapping his legs around his waist and dragging Yuuri down by his hair.  Somehow, both of their shirts are gone and their trousers are quickly following suit. 

 

By the time Yuuya gathers himself enough to scamper out of the now empty hall, Yuugo had somehow flipped their positions and seems intent on decorating Yuuri’s neck with as many hickies as he can manage. 

 

All Yuuya can think is  _ thank god they made up _ , which is quickly followed by,  _ those two deserve each other. _

  
  


The next day, Yuugo is sitting with Yuuri again and Yuuya heaves a massive sigh.  He slides into the open seat next to Yuuto and puts his head down on the table. 

 

“You okay?” Sweet, reliable, thoughtful Yuuto asks him gently. 

 

Yuuya peeks over his arms and sees Yuugo sporting a wide dopey grin and an expensive new choker.  He’s practically draped over Yuuri who couldn’t look more pleased if he tried.  The two of them are even feeding each other bits of lunch and it makes Yuuya feel equal measures of relief and nausea. 

 

“Yeah,” he says.  “Yeah, I think I will be.”  Until the next time those two have a fight.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
